True Love
by inu-death-demon
Summary: What happens when there's a cross over with Card Captor Sakura and Inuyasha? SS. Please R&R, and tell me if I need to add anything.
1. The Proposal

****

This is a story about true love; it's a crossover with Card Captors and Inuyasha. 

S+S, please R&R. If any one has any comments or anything to help me make it 

better please tell me.

A Story about True Love

You know? I never really thought about if I loved him or not; I mean I 

didn't even think about what I would be committed to do. You're probably 

wondering what I'm talking about; so how 'bout I tell you?

**Flashback**

"Will you be my mate?" Inuyasha asked as he tenderly on the lips. We had 

been going out for six months. Yep, everyone always said, 'Ahh, they make 

such a cute couple, that Sakura Kinomoto and Inuyasha Hoshrou. (I had to make 

up the last name because he doesn't have one) But some people said, 'She 

would be better off dumping him and going with that Li Syaoran. Syaoran is my 

best friend besides Tomoyo Daidoji and Li Meiling and Eriol Hiiragizawa. 

"OF COURSE I WILL" I screamed as I threw my self into his arms.

**End of Flashback**

You know, I always thought that if I got proposed to I would be crying for joy, 

but I didn't cry that day. Maybe it was because I heard all those rumors about 

him being married before and treating them wrong or I didn't really love him, or 

maybe it was because I loved someone else…… maybe it was…… well anyway I 

didn't know which one it was, but I do now.

On the same day I called Syaoran to ask him what he thought on matter 

even though I knew he loathed Inuyasha, but if he said that I shouldn't do 

it then I would call off.

**Flashback**

**Ring, ring**

"Moshi, Moshi?" Syaoran said as he answered the phone.

"Hi Syaoran!" I said with joy evident in my voice.

"Hi! Why are you so happy?"

"Well, I just got proposed to!"

"Oh, I see."

"I know you don't like him, so if you don't agree with the match up then I 

will call it off. You know that, right?"

"Do you really love him?"

"Yeah…… I think."

"Well if you really love him then you should and you shouldn't let anything 

change your mind." He tried to make it sound as if he wasn't hurt, but I knew 

him better than that. I knew that he really didn't like the match and I didn't 

know why.

"OK, don't forget to pick me up at 5:30, OK?" I said just letting go.

"OK, I will."

"Can I talk to Meiling?"

"Yeah sure since you seem to want to get off the phone with me so bad, I'll 

go wake her up." He said with sarcasm in his voice.

"No. If she isn't up already I'll just call later." Knowing that she would yell 

at me if she got woke up to talk to me. To late, I heard her screaming at 

Syaoran, knowing him he just chucked the phone at her and ran so he didn't get 

hit with anything.

"What do you want?" Meiling asked with irritation evident in her voice.

"What would you say if I said Inuyasha proposed to me?" I asked, but I 

didn't expect the answer I got.

"Well, first I would say what is his address so I can go over there and kill 

him for steeling you from my cousin, and then I would make sure you got with 

the right person, why?" She said. There was a pause. "Um, he did didn't he?" 

She said in realization. 

"Yeah, what do you mean?"

"Uh, I gotta go, I owe Syaoran and I can't chase him when I'm on the phone 

so Ja ne." She said and then hung up before I could respond. 

I was going to call her back but I decided against it, I would talk to her 

when we went out to dinner. I was going to go take a shower but then the phone 

rang.

"Moshi, Moshi?"

"Hey baby."

"Oh hello Inuyasha"

"Hey are you doing anything tonight?

"Oh yeah I'm going to dinner with Syaoran and Meiling. Why?"

"You know I don't like you hanging out with that Syaoran character." He 

said, anger was evident in his voice.

"Yeah but he is one of my best friends. I've been friends with him for a 

very long time; I knew him and never kept a secret from him before I knew you. 

So I'm not going to break off my friendship with him, or anyone else just 

because you have a grudge against them. End off conversation." I said firmly 

knowing that if I wasn't firm with him he would keep it going.

"Fine, you win, but call me after OK?"

"Good, and yeah of course I will. Ja ne."

"Ja ne."

**End of Flashback**

You know, I didn't know what was up with them, I mean they hate each 

other but neither will tell me why. It's like they are working together to make 

sure I don't find something out. Well I'm going to find out what it is, even if it 

takes me the rest of life. I mean it. 

While I was waiting for Syaoran and Meiling to arrive, I started to ponder 

on all the reasons that Inuyasha and Syaoran told me why they hate each other. 

None of them made any sense at all. If I didn't know them any better, I would 

believe them but that sucks for them I knew they weren't the truth. The doorbell 

then rang snapping me out of my reverie.

"Hey you guys." I said as I opened the door for them.

"Hey girl, what's up?" asked Meiling.

"Nothing, just pondering on something that got brung to my attention 

when Inuyasha called."

"Well what did he say?" asked Meiling with curiosity in her voice.

"Well he asked my if I wanted to go out to dinner but I said that I was 

going with you two." I said knowing there would probably be enough questions 

to cover the whole conversation. 

"How did he take that?" She asked me while looking at Syaoran who was 

trying to appear as if he wasn't trying to catch every word that we said, but we 

knew better than that.

"He said that he didn't approve of my hanging out with him." It was very 

clear now that Syaoran was trying to hear us.

"What did you say about that?" Meiling asked.

"I said that I wasn't going to break up my friendship with him just because 

he said so because I have been friends with him for too long." I said looking at 

Syaoran.

"Arigato for sticking up for me." Said Syaoran as he gave me one of his 

grateful smiles that he only gave his best friends.

"You don't have to thank me, it's basically my job to stand up for you when 

you're not around." After the conversation we got into Syaoran jeep to go to the 

local bar.

Later, at the bar

When we got out of the car, Meiling motioned to Syaoran and pointed at 

something, but when I tried to see what they were pointing at they grabbed me 

and started to pull me inside.

When we got inside Syaoran and Meiling went onto the dance floor to 

dance; but they also looked as if they were looking for someone. So I started to 

look around also. That's when I saw him, and wished I had agreed to go to 

Deny's like Syaoran wanted to. It was Inuyasha, and he wasn't alone; he was 

With a girl with very revealing clothing. At first I was so mad I started to march 

right up to him and tell him off, but when I got near Meiling and Syaoran I 

suddenly started to sob. 


	2. Payback

****

This is the next chapter people. I hope you liked the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Card Captor Sakura or Inuyasha and 

I don't really want to. The characters might be out of character, but this is a 

alternate universe story so I guess it's to be expected.

Reviews:

dark-death-angel: Thanx for the review, I'm glad you couldn't find anything 

wrong with the last chapter.

Chapter 2:

Payback

When I stopped sobbing, I noticed that there was arms closed around me 

and I was leaning on their shoulder. So I looked up and noticed it was Syaoran 

and he was whispering in my ear.

"It's gonna be all right."

"No it's not. He will pay for this." I swore while my hands turned into 

fists and I started to struggle to get out of his grasp but he wouldn't let me go.

"Let me go Syaoran!" I said trying to make him feel guilty about keeping 

me from my goal, to kill Inuyasha.

"No you're going to hurt yourself." He said gripping me tighter.

"No I'm not, I'm going to kill him for doing this to me!" I whispered 

fiercely and started to scream at him to get off of me and to let me go. Nothing 

I did worked so I started to hit him on the shoulder with my hands. Then I 

went to slapping him and when that didn't work I stopped and started crying 

and saying stuff like, "I don't deserve to live I should just kill myself and get it 

over with." But Syaoran kept countering it with something like, 

"What about your other friends, you wouldn't want them to suffer would 

you?" and when I shook my head he would say "See, you have so much to live 

for, don't you?" Then I would start it over again. Then the last time I did that 

Syaoran finally got fed up with it so he gently kissed me on the lips. I was so 

surprised I stopped crying and returned the kiss. I didn't notice that everyone 

was staring at us so when they all started ah-ing I quickly looked at them and 

began blushing but then I saw Inuyasha coming over red-faced so I quickly 

stepped in front of Syaoran so that he couldn't start a fight.

"Get away from my girl Syaoran." Inuyasha yelled. Then when nobody 

moved he got really mad and went over to hit him only to find me in between 

them.

"Get out of my way Sakura. I told you not to hang out with him anymore!"

"No, I'm not going to move, Inuyasha and to let you know, I'm not your 

girl anymore." And when he gawked at me like he didn't understand what I was 

saying so I said, "Our wedding is off Inuyasha, here's your ring back." And 

threw the ring that he gave me in his face.

He then got really pissed off and slapped me, I felt my check. There was 

blood from his claws. (He is still a half-demon and they still have their magic.)

Then he went to hit me again all he hit was a green shield. 

Syaoran had managed to put a shield around the both of us. Inuyasha 

knew how tough it would be to break through so instead he went over to 

Meiling and grabbed her.

"Sakura get out of there or I'll slit her throat." I knew he meant it so I 

went to go through the shield (only she and Syaoran can do that) but she felt 

arms around her keeping her in place.

"Syaoran, do you want to get your cousin killed?" I asked looking at him 

with confusion.

"Just wait a minute." He said as he gripped me a bit tighter.

"Why am I waiting? What am I waiting-" Just then Sesshomaru ran in and 

got Meiling from Inuyasha. By that time everyone had got out of the bar so he 

had plenty of room. Syaoran quickly got the shield down so that Meiling could 

get in and then got it back up after he stepped out of the circle marking where 

it would be.

"Syaoran, what are you doing get back in here now." When he didn't 

listen to me I walked toward the shield so I could go out and drag him back in 

but I just ran into the shield and I looked around to see if there was anything 

blocking my way, but there was nothing. So I shrugged and tried again but the 

same thing happened.

"Syaoran, what did you do? Why can't I get through?" I said with panic in 

my voice.

"I don't know." Then he looked at Sesshomaru with realization "I think 

that Sesshomaru had something to do with it though."

Sesshomaru nodded and said, "I did, I put a shield around that one so 

they couldn't get out."

"Well, at least we won't have to worry about them getting into trouble." 

Said Syaoran.

"What! I'm going to get through this thing, you know that right?" I 

screamed at them.

"We don't doubt your powers Sakura, but you won't be able to get 

through two shields." Sesshomaru said.

"I only have to get through one of them, the other one I can just walk 

through." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well, how about we ask you nicely not to?" said Syaoran. "'Cause we 

need you to protect Meiling for us."

"Ug, fine I'll stay put." I said reluctantly. I then I looked around to see 

how Inuyasha was reacting to it, but I couldn't find him. "Where is Inuyasha?"

Then we heard a light chuckling so we quickly turned toward where the 

noise came from and found Inuyasha standing there with Naraku and some of 

his gang members. 

"So you finally figured out that I was gone huh?" said Inuyasha with a 

smirk on his face. "Took you long enough."

"If I were you, you half-breed whelp, I'd wipe that smirk of my face." Said 

Sesshomaru knowing that it would tick Inuyasha off and get him to do 

something irrational, but Naraku held him back from jumping towards 

Sesshomaru and trying to rip his throat out.

"Oh, so now your taking orders from other people? Or should I say half-

breeded whelp?" Said Syaoran.

"Why you little!" said Naraku and started to run towards Syaoran with his 

claws ready but was met with a force of pink magic.

"What? What happened?" He asked looking around confused. There was a 

pink bubble surrounding him cutting him off from everyone else. Everyone was 

staring at the bubble surrounding Naraku that nobody noticed a figure in black 

walk in the room and start to eliminate the members of the gang one by one.

The figure finally got over to Inuyasha and grabbed by the neck and held 

him off the ground.

"What? Who are you? Put me down!" Inuyasha said panicking and 

squirming all around to get out of the figure's grasp but the grasp was to 

strong.

The figure then threw him across the room and calmly walked over to him 

and started to whisper in Inuyashas ear.

Inuyashas eyes widened in shock at what he said.

"Your not serious, are you?" He said as the figure helped him up. Right 

when the figure let go of Inuyashas arm he bolted without looking back.

Then the figure pointed at the bubble that was holding Naraku and 

whispered something. The next second Naraku was free and bolting also 

without looking back.

"Who are you?" I asked while trying to see the person's face with no 

success. Then he pulled back his hood to reveal his face to us. 

"No, it can't be-" 


	3. Do We Know Him?

****

Hey! This is the next chapter. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Like I said before, I do not own any of the characters in this story, 

nor do I really want to, well if someone gave me a choice of the characters from 

these two anime series I would pick about 4 people. Them being Syaoran Li, 

Sakura Kinomoto, Sesshomaru, and Kagome. Well on to the next chapter.

Chapter 3:

Do We Know Him?

"No, it can't be-"

"Why can't it be me? Is it because I'm supposed to be dead?" Said the 

person who had just revealed himself as Clow Reed.

"Well, that is one of the reasons." Said Syaoran as he gawked at Clow Reed 

with disbelief.

"Do you know this guy? Sakura? Syaoran?" Asked Sesshomaru while getting 

into a defensive stance.

"Yeah, we know him," I said as I looked at him with sheer amazement, I 

mean Eriol was the reincarnation of Clow Reed but he didn't even look anything 

like him. "How- I mean why don't you look like Eriol?"

"Well, he isn't really my reincarnation, you see, I just lent him some of my 

powers so he could do the stuff I needed to do with out letting anyone know that 

I was still alive, especially the enemy." he explained patiently. (This isn't really 

correct; Eriol is really Clow Reeds reincarnation I am just making up the fact that 

he is alive)

"So that's why Sakura and I kept feeling a different source of magic that we 

couldn't explain!" Said Syaoran with triumph because he figured it out. 

"Yeah, that would explain it all right." I said, also feeling a little 

triumphant that he had figured it out. _Although I didn't know why I would care if _

he figured it out.

"Why don't we go to your house Sakura so we can talk? Oh, and invite Eriol 

and his girlfriend over too, they'll be playing a big part in what is to come." (He 

is one of those prophecy people who know what is going to happen in the future 

but isn'r allowed tell you much about it.)

~~Later~~ Sakura's P/V

"So you weren't truly Clow Reeds reincarnation and you didn't tell us? How 

dare you? I can't believe that you wouldn't tell me, your girlfriend!" Screamed 

Tomoyo as she started throwing stuff at Eriol while he caught the stuff that was 

breakable and tried to calm her down at the same time. But it didn't work 

because every time he would catch something or dodge it; it would make Tomoyo 

even angrier and she would throw more stuff. Then he would try to calm her 

down and she would get even angrier than she was before. So she started to 

throw the furniture at him. That was when Clow Reed stepped in so that no one 

would get hurt. 

"Now, Now Tomoyo, it wasn't really his fault you know." He said in order to 

take the heat off of Eriol.

"You're right, it's not his fault, sorry Eriol dear, I hope I didn't hurt you too 

bad." Tomoyo said in a really scary calm manor.

"Uh, Tomoyo? What are you doing?" Eriol asked when he saw her getting a 

knife from the kitchen.

"Nothing you should concern yourself over dear." She said in that same 

calm manor as she walked over to where Clow Reed was sitting talking to Sakura 

and Syaoran.

Then Eriol's eyes widened when he figured out what she was going to do, 

then he sweat dropped (anime style) and said, "Uh, Clow Reed? Not to be rude or 

anything but I think you had better leave now." 

"Why in the world would I do that? I still have much to tell these guys." 

Clow Reed said with slight confusion.

"Look behind you." Eriol said pointing behind him.

When Clow Reed looked behind him and saw Tomoyo he quickly placed 

Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran between him and Tomoyo.

"Where are you going Clow Reed? Scared of a few jabs in the stomach?" 

said Tomoyo with a smirk on her face.

"Uh, I think we should leave her at home next time, what do you think?" 

said Clow Reed backing toward the door.

"WHAT???? DID YOU SAY LEAVE ME HOME? WHAT DO YOU MEAN LEAVE ME 

HOME? YOU CAN'T DO THAT!! I'LL FOLLOW YOU WHEREEVER YOU GO!" Tomoyo 

screamed.

Clow Reed then looked at me and Syaoran for confirmation on what she 

said, we both nodded saying she could and she would.

"Oh well, I have to be going now, to, uh um.get my beauty sleep! Yeah my 

beauty sleep, see you tomorrow." He said as he ran out the door.

"Oh, where are you going dear Clow Reed?" yelled Tomoyo as she began 

running out of the house to get Clow Reed.

"Uh, I better go get her before she goes on a killing rampage, see you 

tomorrow." Said Eriol also running out the door. 

"Well I better get going before your brother comes home and rips me to 

shreds for being here." Said Syaoran as he started to walk out of the door only to 

come running back in cursing under his breath.

"What?" I asked feeling very confused, then I heard someone yelling 

outside and running inside. 

"Sakura!!! IF THAT GAKI IS HERE, HE'S DEAD!!!" screamed a voice that I 

knew was Touya.

"Shit, Syaoran you need to hide, um, go up to my room and stay there until 

I come up, if Touya's here then that means my dad is here to so I can ask him if 

you can spend the night, if you want that is." I said really fast. 

"Sure, if you don't mind my staying." He said. Then we heard someone 

fumbling with keys.

"Hurry, go! I'll keep them down here." I said shoving him toward the stairs. 

I watched him as he ascended the stairs and made it up before the door burst 

open with a panting Touya standing in the doorway and a smiling Fujitaka.

"WHERE IS THAT GAKI??" screamed Touya.

"Um, about that, dad can he spend the night? Please, please??" I asked 

before Touya could go upstairs to check in my room.

"Sure dear, I don't see why not, as long as it is OK with his mother." Said 

Fujitaka. So I quickly ran up the stairs before Touya could stop me. When I got to 

my room, I quickly opened my door slipped in and shut the door behind me. I 

could hear Touya screaming at my dad saying stuff like "Don't you think they will 

do something up there in the same room alone?" I couldn't hear my dad' s 

response but I knew he was saying something like "Syaoran is an honorable man 

he won't do anything to Sakura without her permission."

"So, did it go well?" Syaoran asked lying on my bed.

"Yeah, my dad agreed before my brother could do anything about it." I said 

wiping sweat off my forehead.

"Good, I'll call my house and tell them I won't be coming home tonight."

"All right, the phone is right there." I said pointing at the phone on my 

nightstand. 

_________ Sorry for the short chapter people, I'm trying to catch up on my 

stories so everyone will be happy. Please tell me if there is anything you would 

like to see in the next chapter.


End file.
